Enderverse
The Enderverse, also known as the Ender's Game series, Ender's Game saga or Ender's Game Universe, is a science fiction series of works authorized or created by Orson Scott Card. The series started with "Ender's Game", a short story published in the August 1977 issue of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Analog_Science_Fiction_and_Fact Analog] magazine. Due to the major success of the story, Card later expanded it into a novel of the same name. Currently, the series consists of 16 novels, 16 short stories, 13 comic series and one-shots, 1 manga, 1 film, and 1 audioplay adaptation. Novels Ender Quintet :Note: Sometimes known as the Ender Quartet, depending on whether or not one considers ''Ender in Exile to be a part of the sub-series.'' *''Ender's Game'' *''Ender in Exile'' *''Speaker for the Dead'' *''Xenocide'' *''Children of the Mind'' Shadow Saga *''Ender's Shadow'' *''Shadow of the Hegemon'' *''Shadow Puppets'' *''Shadow of the Giant'' *''Shadows in Flight'' *''Shadows Alive'' (Release date TBA) The First Formic War *''Earth Unaware'' *''Earth Afire'' *''Earth Awakens'' The Second Formic War *''The Swarm'' *''The Hive'' (June 11, 2019) *''The Queens'' (Release date TBA) Fleet School *''Children of the Fleet'' Stand-alone novels *''A War of Gifts: An Ender Story'' *''First Meetings in Ender's Universe'' (Short story anthology) Short stories *"Mazer in Prison" *"The Polish Boy" *"Teacher's Pest" *"Pretty Boy" *"Cheater" *"Ender's Stocking" *"Ender's Game" *"Ender's Homecoming" *"A Young Man with Prospects" *"Ender in Flight" *"The Gold Bug" *"Governor Wiggin" (Not published) *"The Investment Counselor" *"Renegat" *"Gloriously Bright" *"Messenger" (Not published) Comics *Formic Wars: Burning Earth #1-7 *Formic Wars: Silent Strike #1-5 *Mazer in Prison *Ender's Game: Battle School #1-5 *Ender's Shadow: Battle School #1-5 *Ender's Game: Command School #1-5 *Ender's Shadow: Command School #1-5 *Recruiting Valentine *War of Gifts *The League War *Ender in Exile #1-5 *Gold Bug *Speaker for the Dead #1-5 Reference books *''The Authorized Ender Companion'' Manga *Ender's Game (Manga) Films *''Ender's Game'' (Film) Audioplays *''Ender's Game Alive: The Full-Cast Audioplay'' Publication order of novels * Ender's Game (1985) * Speaker for the Dead (1986) * Xenocide (1991) * Children of the Mind (1996) * Ender's Shadow (1999) * Shadow of the Hegemon (2001) * Shadow Puppets (2002) * Shadow of the Giant (2005) * A War of Gifts: An Ender Story (2007) * Ender in Exile (2008) * Shadows in Flight (2012) * Earth Unaware (2012) * Earth Afire (2013) * Earth Awakens (2014) * The Swarm (2016) * Children of the Fleet (2017) Chronological order of stories This is a listing of the chronological order of canon stories. The position on this list is determined by the point at which the story begins. Some stories take place concurrently with others, and are marked as such with a /. A few stories are unreleased, but their place in the timeline is known. *''Earth Unaware'' *''Earth Afire'' *''Earth Awakens'' *''The Swarm'' *''The Hive'' *''The Queens'' *"Mazer in Prison" *"The Polish Boy" *"Teacher's Pest" *"Pretty Boy" *"Cheater" *''Ender's Game'''' / [[Ender's Shadow (Novel)|''Ender's Shadow]] / A War of Gifts: An Ender Story *''Ender in Exile'' (Begins after Chapter 14 of Ender's Game, ends after Shadow of the Giant) *''Shadow of the Hegemon'' *''Children of the Fleet'' (Opening chapters are during Shadow of the Hegemon, rest is afterward) *''Shadow Puppets'' *''Shadow of the Giant'' *"Governor Wiggin" (Takes place during Ender in Exile) *''Shadows in Flight'' *"The Investment Counselor" *"Renegat" *''Speaker for the Dead'' *''Xenocide'' *''Children of the Mind'' *"Messenger" Category:Enderverse Category:Lists